just a little more
by NyanCookie
Summary: ikuto a mysterious but handsome teenager madly in love. Tadase a petite, oddly pretty teenager, who is in love... with Amu. Why can't Tadase see how much Ikuto loves him?
1. Chapter 1

Just a Little More

My first story! :D

Credit to the creator of Shugo Chara (^_^)

Chapter 1- Undercover

"As long as he's smiling." Ikuto mumbled as he stood in the shadows, watching the person he treasured most holding another person in his arms. Ikuto was about the right size for a teen his age. He had mysterious dark violet, a serious look, and streak dark hair. Tadase on the other hand was much shorter than Ikuto, silky blonde hair, and beautiful pinkish eyes. Ikuto, or Tadase's onii-chan, was really close to the shorter teen and was trusted deeply. Tadase had been dating a girl named Amu for around a few months now. It's not like he hated them being together but he has been with Tadase for far longer than she ever has. Well it didn't matter to him, as long as Tadase is happy. He has always been in the shadows. Watching each and every confession his dear friend receives, and always having his back. No matter what happens Ikuto swore he would always protect his love_. _

'_Tadase, a delicate flower. Perfect and beautiful in every way possible, but if left unattended everything is shattered.' _

Later that day Tadase and Amu were planning to go on a little date so Ikuto got getting ready to follow them. Don't worry he's not a stalker! Ikuto is a… follower. He always dressed himself so that he doesn't look like a robber, but well enough that no one could recognize him. The couple met right at the food court and had a little snack before exploring the giant 7 story mall. First place they went to was a super kawaii store with tons of Rilakkuma bears and colorful trinkets. Ikuto chuckled to himself knowing that Tadase had a secret for liking cute things. This was the ultimate test for his dear friend: keep cool and don't lose you cover. Ikuto walked around the cheerful store for just a bit examining every little thing. Next month was Tadase's birthday so he wanted to get something he would love.

After that they went to a few other shops until they went back to the food court. Ikuto was also craving food so he went to go eat some Korean food while the couple went to go eat WC Donald's. He grabbed his tray and went to go find a table. Unfortunately he had lost sight of Tadase and his lover. Soon he spotted a table small enough so he wouldn't seem like a loner. He rushed over to the vacant seat, but as he was about to set down his food 2 other people quickly put down their trays.

"Ikuto. Is that you?" that soft but bold sounding voice why was it so familiar? Ikuto looked up flabbergasted at what he saw. Tadase was standing there with his tray on the table and hand tightly holding Amu's hand. Why did this have to happen to him?! How did Tadase recognize him? Things weren't going the way he had planned. Ikuto looked down with his face flushed.

'_Now what am I suppose to do?'_


	2. Ch2- Chocolate Cake

Thank you for reading my story. Sorry I haven't posted for a while!

I noticed that I had many grammar mistakes and it was really short, but I'm glad you enjoyed (^_^)

I don't own the lovely Shugo Chara characters!

Chapter 2- Chocolate Cake

Ikuto found himself in one the worst potions possible. His mind had stopped, and even though he wanted to say something nothing would come out. He was frozen both mentally and physically.

"It's nice to see you here Nii-chan." Tadase said happily.

"Amu this is my close friend Ikuto." Ikuto looked up at the skinny pink haired girl standing before him. Besides the pink hair everything else seemed to be pretty normal looking.

'_What's so special about her? What does my little angle like about this girl?!'_

"Oh ya! Nii-chan you weren't answering your phone so my mother told me to tell you something… umm what was it… Oh! Come to dinner at our house tonight. Mom made a lot of Kani Cream Korokke, your favorite!"

"Ok. I'll be there at 7:30, like usual." Ikuto kept staring at Amu the whole time, but she seemed like she didn't even notice Ikuto's death gaze.

"Babyyy" the pink headed girl tugged at Tadase.

"I want to come to your diner too! Take me with you! It's not fair he gets to go and not me." She tugged and pulled at Tadase's sleeve over and over. It annoyed Ikuto and it seemed to annoy the Little Flower (Tadase) quite a bit too. The dark haired teen stared at his crush to see how he would react; to his surprise the blonde turned and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ok Honey. I'll just tell my family I'll have a friend over." Tadase looked at Ikuto

"Nii-chan are you staying the night again like usual?"

"Of course I am!" Ikuto replied cheerfully but also a bit awkwardly. He looked back over at Amu, and she was… pouting?

'_Wow… is she jealous about us sleeping over? What's she going to do next? Ask to sleep over too?! Ha! Like that would ever happen. She has enough sense… right?' _

"Babe… I want to sleep over too." She makes a stupid puppy dog face at Tadase and tugs he's sleeve again.

"What….?" Tadase's face turn bright red and he starts to stare at the floor.

'_He's so cute when gets embarrassed. It makes me want to squeeze him like a teddy bear. Kyaaa!'_

"Ok…" Tadase shyly replies.

"I'll pick you up later"

**TIME SKIP- TADASE'S HOUSE**

"Oh it's so nice to see you again Ikuto!" Miss Hotori says while squishing Ikuto to death.

"It's nice to see you too" Ikuto replies, trying to get even a little bit of air. They all just stay in the same position for another 2 minutes until the doorbell rings.

'_Saved by the bell' _

"Ooo! That must be Tadase and his friend! I hope it's another flower boy! (Pretty boy)" She gets up and runs to the door.

"Why hello! It's nice to meet you…" Then she trials off and her voice gets softer.

"Tadase who is this?" She turns to look at her son. Tadase just stands there quiet with pink cheeks.

"Mom… She is my girlfriend." Then he shuts his eyes tightly.

"I'm very sorry I didn't tell you sooner!... I was really shy about it." At first Miss Hotori looks at both of them angrily, but later on becomes calmer.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tadase's mother."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I brought desert, chocolate cake." We all smile.

"We all love Chocolate cake. Thank you for bringing it… Now come inside and let's have dinner!"

**End…**

Sorry the ending probably sucked, but I made the story pretty long! Next time let's see what happens after dinner ;0


End file.
